


better than this

by baekhyun (zhengting)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, pure fluff, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengting/pseuds/baekhyun
Summary: soft morning baeksooPrompt: "write a scene that involves a beam of sunlight. Use the word 'croak.'"





	better than this

Baekhyun wakes up in the morning feeling  _ not _ like P Diddy. At all. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that the curtains are opened  _ just so _ so that the rays of sunlight that come through shines on his face no matter what position he’s in. He thinks it’s sorcery, really. In an attempt to fall back asleep he rolled around in bed, only succeeding in getting his covers pulled off.

“Nooooooooo Kyungsoooooooooooo let me sleeeeeeeeeeeep,” Baekhyun draws his knees up to his chest trying to make up for the missing warmth of his blankets and whines. Or tries to whine, but it comes out more like a croak because his throat doesn’t work yet.

“No, Baekhyun. You’re going to make me late for school if you don’t get up right now,” Kyungsoo’s voice comes from… somewhere around him. Baekhyun’s not awake enough to be able tell apart directions right now.

“Just go and let me be,” he mumbles as he turns onto his side, away from the beams of sunlight that are preventing him from going back to sleep.

“But then you won’t go to school and you’ll fail all your classes and you know I want us to get into at least a decent university,” Kyungsoo says, irritated. 

It takes a few seconds (more like minutes) for Baekhyun’s brain to process what Kyungsoo just said, but by the time the words register in his mind, he is fully awake. He blinks as he sits up, eyes adjusting to the bright lighting in the room. Kyungsoo is looking at him with his annoyed face on, but that’s not what matters right now. What matters is that he said that he wants  _ them _ to go to at least a decent university. Not  _ himself _ , but  _ them _ .

“You want us to? Go to university together? Like the same school?” Baekhyun asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice. Because does that mean that Kyungsoo wants to spend at least 4 more years with him?

Kyungsoo turns the most adorable shade of red as he chews on his lower lip and looks at everything in the room,  _ their room _ , except for Baekhyun, his fingers nervously playing with the straps of his backpack. Baekhyun feels his heart beating faster throughout his body as he waits for the answer. “Do you?”

Kyungsoo fidgets more but Baekhyun waits for him because he  _ needs _ to some sort of answer from Kyungsoo, so that he can know that maybe Kyungsoo wants him as much as he wants him, and that maybe Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind living the rest of his life with Baekhyun beside him, because Baekhyun is insecure like that. Because Kyungsoo is so perfect and Baekhyun doesn’t think he can ever be good enough for him. It’s so cliche (love is so cliche) but it’s so true. And Baekhyun usually isn’t the patient type of person, but he thinks he can wait forever for Kyungsoo, because he thinks, knows, that Kyungsoo is the only one worth waiting for.  

Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo walks across the room to where he’s sitting on the bed, where Kyungsoo is also sitting now, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his own and pressing gentle kisses to his knuckles. Baekhyun pulls the younger into his arms and buries his face in his Kyungsoo neck.

“I never thought you would actually like… want to do things with me,” Baekhyun murmurs into the skin of Kyungsoo’s neck, but Kyungsoo hears him anyway, laughing softly as he runs a hand up and down Baekhyun’s back.

“And I never knew you were so insecure,” Kyungsoo teases and Baekhyun can hear the smile in the his voice and he thinks life really doesn’t get any better than this. “Now get your ass up and going, Baek, we gotta get to school.”

Baekhyun pulls a face as he lets go of his boyfriend and climbs off the bed, hissing at the first touch of his toes to the cold wooden floor. He was right. Life really didn’t get any better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was also written 2 years ago wow i used to be such a happy and fluffy child
> 
> if you've made it this far i hope you liked it and thanks for reading uwu <3


End file.
